Cassandra the Spider
(Note: Currently incomplete! Check back later for updates!) ''Appearance ''Physical Cassandra is a dark-gray spider, 3' 10" in height. She has a gray muzzle with pedipalps on either side and a fanged mouth in the center. She lacks a nose, instead having a small divot where one would be. She has six small eyes placed at the outer bottom, outer top, and inner top of her two main eyes. She has long brown hair, the front of which curves and obstructs her outer top eyes, while the rest goes down to her waist. As an arachnid should, she has eight limbs: four arms and four legs, all of which can be controlled independently. She can "combine" two of her limbs on the same side into "one", and does this with her legs, but generally keeps her arms separated. Each of her feet have two large "toes", while her hands have two "fingers" and a "thumb". And at the base of her torso is a large abdomen. ''Attire'' Cassandra wears a simple white tank-top with red trim, and a red skirt. Nothing else. No gloves, no shoes, nothing. ''Personality Replace this text with some info that tells us about your character's personality. Try to be thorough and describe well. Be detailed enough that someone would know what to expect if they met your character in person. History Replace this text with some info about your character's history. Tell their life story if you want. Give us an idea of what they've been through. Relationships Relationships Cassandra has with other characters. ''Good * ''Neutral'' * ''Bad'' * ''Appearances ''Canon * ''Noncanon'' * ''Roleplays'' * ''Powers Cassandra doesn't have any powers to speak of. Abilities She does, however, have plenty of abilities. Being a spider, she can: *Climb on nearly any surface. *Produce sticky or non-sticky webbing from her abdomen. *Inject others with a self-produced venom via her fangs. **It isn't strong enough to kill, but will at most knock you out. *Feel even the slightest of vibrations, and pinpoint ''exactly where they originated. ''Skills Replace this text with some info about the character's skills, if they have any. Skills are generally something that the character has learned to do. A skill can be learned by any character that puts their mind to it. You may list them, but be descriptive with the list items. Weaknesses Replace this text with some info about the character's weaknesses. Tell us some things that weaken your character. Be descriptive. Gallery ''Feel free to add to this gallery! File:Cassandra_Wiki.jpg|Cassandra's old infobox image Chibi-ish Cassandra.JPG|Cassandra drawn in a chibi-ish style Cassandra PNG.png|Cassandra the Spider (drawn by Austin Bison) CryShoCass_Digital.png|Drawn by CrySho, colored by myself CryShoTinyCass_Digital.png|Tiny spoder nomming a strawberry. Drawn by CrySho, colored by myself Cassandra the Spider by Nitrogen218.jpg|Drawn by Nitrogen218 Cassandra by SnowlessWinter.png|Drawn by SnowlessWinter ''Trivia'' *I honestly have no idea where the idea for Cassandra came from. She kinda just... happened... *She's fully ambidextrous. That's right, all four hands. Category:Characters Category:XophPsycho Characters Category:XophPsycho's Pages